


Pressure Points

by Bubonic_Buccaneer



Category: Haikyuu!!, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Naruto
Genre: Did you know that I'm now a mary sue and no one can stop me, Gen, I have short seadweller headcanons lmao, I'm now in a poly relationship oh yeah, I've declared all my favs will like me and hang out with me right now, M/M, Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, let me live I just like writing cute things that will cheer me up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Buccaneer/pseuds/Bubonic_Buccaneer
Summary: "My name is Alexander, call me Alex, with ey/em pronouns. It's nice to meet you!"(Self-insert stories or general scenarios where I meet or interact with my favorite characters. Don't judge me. Based off of scenarios from imagine-your-fav-character.tumblr.com)(Now includes a poly squad! Term from lol-phan-af's series 1-800-did-I-ask. Poly squad is Magnus, Alex, Huan, and myself. It just means that we're close to each other and in a poly relationship. Better explanation in Chapter 1 comment section, sorry!)





	1. Prepare for trouble and make it double! (Alex Fierro)

**Idea - Imagine your favorite character being transferred to your school, and you have to show them around**

**Character - Alex Fierro**

**Height Comparison - We're both petite so we're approximately the same height. I gave her an extra inch (she's to the left).**

****

*******

Alexander was just sitting in eir first period, looking at the work written on the board. Ey didn’t want to deal with AP Calc today. Everything seemed like it was dipped in molasses and time was ticking by slowly. Ey nearly succumbed to sleep when the sharp trilling of the phone rang out. The teacher, Mrs. Huinns, excused herself from helping a student nearby and went to answer it. Mrs. Huinns was really nice but had a quiet edge to her that made the class stay behaved for the most part, even when she wasn’t paying attention, like right now. The class, majority of them dead inside, glanced over at her before going back to their work. Definite integrals weren’t going to solve themselves.

Mrs. Huinns nodded and said goodbye before ending the call and went to her desk to write a pass. Now everybody was interested in what was going on. Interesting things didn't happen often, the last time there was something cool during first block it was someone riding a cart outside the door singing the Lion King opening loudly. Getting signed out early or going to the office wasn’t as great but people would take anything to distract themselves.

“Alexander, pack your stuff and take it with you. Mr. Graham wants to see you down by attendance,” Mrs. Huinns said giving the pass to Alexander, who was only awake right now. Mr. Graham was intimidating and being called down to see him was terrifying. He was nice and all but he was physically giant, even his presence was kind of intimidating to em. Still, Alexander couldn’t argue with it so ey just packed up eir stuff, said goodbye to a couple friends, and left.

Holding the note in eir hand, Alexander wondered why they were getting called own. It wasn’t discipline issues or bringing in anything weird, well except for that one time when they brought in some pain pills in a bobby pin case. Maybe actual attendance issues? No, the school just sends passive-aggressive letters and emails. Maybe someone spread rumors about em? Kids were dicks but they wouldn't risk suspension to be cruel and petty but that wouldn’t explain why ey were called down to the attendance desk. Whatever, ey were pretty much there already. Time to face the music.

Rounding the corner, the music was apparently Mr. Graham and some random kid who was looking a bit awkward with the polite meaningless conversation they were in with the attendance ladies. Alexander waved eir hand to get Mr. Graham’s attention and said a weak hi.

“Hello, thank you for coming down so quickly. We have a new student and we wanted you to show them around today. They have their schedule already and they should have a similar layout as you, I need to go handle a situation in G Hall. Here, let me see your pass,” Mr. Graham grabbed it and quickly signed it before jogging off, answering his walkie talkie as he left. Alexander looked at the kid and finally got a good look at them.

They were staring at em and they were… bright to say the least. Dressed in all pink and green with dyed green hair and really cool heterochromic eyes. They were shifting side to side on their feet and just overall looking kind of fidgety. Probably just nerves because the school’s main area where people walk in is all blank white bricks and weird life sized stickers of students on the walls. Understandably freaky to everyone.

“Well, hi? It’s nice to meet you, my name is Alexander, and my pronouns are ey/em. And you?” After Alexander was done speaking, ey were cringing inside. That was the dumbest way to introduce yourself ever. The school had an actual strict bullying policy so ey weren’t worried about the kid being rude but still, new people and first impressions were terrifying. And to add to the situation, the new kid started to laugh. Great. Wonderful. Absolutely perfect. Alexander looked up at the ceiling and died inside a bit.

After a while the kid calmed down and got under control. “Sorry, but this is just too good. Hi, my name is Alex, she/her pronouns for right now, and it’s nice to meet you,” she said as she put out her hand to shake. Alexander was stunned for a minute and started giggling, Alex following shortly.

“Well, I’ve found myself a double. This is the best thing ever.” Alexander declared.

“I know right? Oh gods, Magnus thought something weird would happen today but i told him to shut it. I should have believed him. Damn, I’m gonna owe him and Samirah ten dollars now.” Alex trailed off towards the end, a scowl going over her face.

“Don’t tease the universe, it likes to fuck you over. Anyways, let’s show you around. Gonna warn you now, I don’t know where half the shit in this school is, including the hallways. Leads to some bad situations,” Alexander joked as they grabbed their stuff and started to walk around. After a while of just chatting, figuring out stuff about each other, Alexander got curious.

“So, why did you transfer? I mean it’s still early in the year and you should be able to get all of your credits in time but… You know what, I had no reason to ask that besides curiosity in all honesty.” Alexander laughed at eirself.

“No, it’s alright I guess. I just moved in with my cousin, I mentioned her earlier, Samirah. That lead to a new school district and here I am. She’s probably around here. I don’t understand why she wasn’t the one to show me around,” Alex mused and Alexander sort of agreed with her. The two shrugged it off and kept going.

*******

After school, the two met outside the front of the school to wait for their cars to come pick them up. Well, Alex was waiting, Alexander just wanted to keep her company and see either her relatives or her boyfriend, Magnus. Alexander steered them a bit away from eir normal group, they were kind of a bit extreme for a first impression of the school, and just kept asking them about themselves and answering questions in kind.

Time passed and eventually, Alex and Alexander were the only two waiting outside.

“So where is your ride? I would think they would come and get you early because, y’know, new school, kind of overwhelming,” Alexander said, side eyeing the entrance of the school’s driveway. Alex waved her hand.

“Nah, I told them to come late. Samirah has to make something up or has a meeting so she’ll be late anyways. Why isn’t you ride here,” Alex asked.

“My brother has the weird navy club thing and I just like to wait outside sometimes. I feel like it gets stuffy inside the building sometimes.” Alex nodded.

Alexander was about to say something else when ey saw the van pull into the drive and make its way towards them. It wasn’t Alexander’s ocean themed van but a black one. Alex stood up and picked up their stuff.

“That would be me. It was great meeting you, talk to you tomorrow?”

Alexander smiled. “Yeah, that would be great. I showed you where I go in the morning to wait, see you there!” By the time Alexander finished talking, the van was stopped in front of them and the side door was flung open. Alexander could see a wide array of people inside, including one right behind the door that ey would bet money on that it was Magnus.

Alexander saw a girl make her way out of the school behind them carrying a load of books. The girl, presumably Alex’s cousin Samirah, passed by her without a word and climbed into the van over Magnus towards the middle. As Alex climbed in next to Magnus, Alexander got an idea.

“Bye Alex!” Ey called out before the door closed, drawing everyone’s attention. Alex got the idea and responded in kind.

“See you tomorrow, Alex,” she smiled and closed the door. Alexander heard a commotion in the vehicle before it drove off. Great. Alexander liked to cause havoc sometimes.

  
*******

**Quick Note!!**

When I joked about Alex and I being doubles, I meant that we are both trans nonbinary little shits with green hair with daddy issues who don't know how to dress themselves. I'm agender while Alex is genderfluid so we're not exactly the same there and our pronouns don't match whatsoever.

Even though I go by Alex primarily, if Alex Fierro is in my story then I'll revert to Alexander instead to lessen confusion because I hate writing in first person narratives.


	2. Immortality is overrated (Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi)

**Idea - Imagine your favorite character doing a dramatic reading of My Immortal with you and neither of you can stop laughing.**

**Character - Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi**

**Height Comparison - Tendou is the right image and Ushijima is to the left. I look tiny next to them, lmao.**

*******

Alex rolled over in eir bed, grabbing for eir phone which was currently making ungodly noises at fuck all in the morning. When ey finally got a hold of it, ey checked to see what the hell was going on and who thought it was appropriate to text them this early.

Oh. Tendou. Ey should’ve guessed. Ey sat up and saw nearly a dozen messages telling em to wake up .Ey sat up and responded groggily. The two texted back and forth before Tendou finally asked em to hang out later. Ey agreed, arranged for him to come over around four in the afternoon and look at some dumb things for a while. With the confirmation of the plans, Alex got up and got ready for the day, dressing in casual clothes because who were ey going to be impressing? Tendou? Funny. Ha.

*******

Loud knocks came from the front door and Alex looked up from eir computer. Glancing at the time, ey reasoned it would be Tendou finally showing up, though he was a bit early. Getting up and closing eir laptop, ey straightened up eir clothes a bit as they walked over to the door and opened it up. Sure enough Tendou was standing there with his boyfriend, Ushijima Wakatoshi, standing behind him.

“Yo, Serpy, let me in, it’s freezing out here. You wouldn’t want me to die, would you,” Tendou said, using the old godforsaken nickname he gave em a while ago. It was based off of Alex's middle name.

“Hey, Ushiwaka, nice to see you, would you like to come in,” Alex said instead, addressing the reasonable one here.

“That would be appreciated. Thank you,” He said and, after kissing Alex on the cheek, entered eir house. Tendou pouted.

“Come on, how come he can enter but not me,” Tendou gestured at Ushijima behind em. Alex smiled.

“Sure, whatever. I guess you can come in,” Alex said, rolling eir eyes as Tendou sloppily kissed eir cheek and went inside. Ey closed the door behind him and went to Tendou and Ushijima who were looking for food in eir kitchen.

*******

After the three of them were done with gathering food and doing general catch up talk, they all went into the living room and got comfortable. Ushijima, being a normal person, just sat down on the couch while Tendou and Alex, being just a bit extra, decided to craft a blanket and cushion pile in the middle of the room, moving over the coffee table as they did so. The two finished and got comfortable and snickered together as they looked at Ushijima’s expression.

“Miracle Boy! Aren’t you jealous right now? Look how close we are together! What if I decided to leave you for Alex,” Tendou teased, shimmying closer to em and flinging himself on em.

“Please take him away,” Ushijima deadpanned. Alex choked on eir drink and Tendou whined at him. The three calmed down and eventually got to the plans that they decided on.

“Why are we reading things if we know they’re terrible. That’s stupid and serves no purpose,” Ushijima said from his seat on the couch. Tendou, sprawled out on the floor, gave him a look and partially sat up to shake a finger at him.

“We have had this conversation before! It’s fun to read them because they’re so bad. For example, let’s read My Immortal,” Tendou finished with a laugh. Ushijima’s response was lost as Alex started to cackle. Ey got eirself under control and apologized to Ushijima for cutting him off. Mollified, Ushijima sighed, knowing that he would be outvoted if it came to that. Instead he just gave up arguing and got more comfortable, knowing that whatever Tendou and Alex did, it would take a while.

*******

“Since this is my house, I’m making the rules for out Dramatic Reading of My Immortal, capital letters implied.” Tendou snorted and Alex shushed him. “I will be Ebony, Ushiwka will be Draco, and Tendou will be Vampire. Any minor characters will be whoever wants to read them.” Ushijima raised his hand, cutting off Alex. “Yes, Ushiwaka?” Alex asked.

“Will we be doing the actions to go along with the story?” He asked, sending Tendou and Alex into hysterics.

“No, no one will be having sex just to follow a story,” Tendou gasped out from the floor, trying to recover from Ushijima’s question and explain what he meant.

*******

Eventually the three were set up to read the story, it being pulled up on Alex’s computer that was placed on the coffee table, the three of them now sitting on the floor so they could all read it.

Over the night, all of them ended up laughing until their sides hurt. Tendou and Alex being generally ridiculous, Ushijima putting his all into his role of Draco, and all of them being general nuisances. Alex wouldn’t be surprised if someone complained about the noise level. When it said that a character roared or shrieked, they did exactly as specified.

Tendou filmed some of the funnier parts and sent the videos to the rest of his teammates. Alex and Ushijima went along with it and made their actions even more exaggerated. After sending the videos, and getting some interesting calls back from Semi and Goshiki, the three of them decided to calm down a bit and clean up the living room and kitchen from earlier.

They all decided that, as it was really late, Tendou and Ushijima would just stay over. Alex showed them to the guest room and threw some extra blankets and pillows at them.

“Night, losers. Don’t have sex or whatever,” Alex said. Ey rolled eir eyes when Tendou turned around and wiggled his eyebrows at em.

Tendou leered. “Do you want to join in,” he asked. Ushijima threw a blanket on top of his head and pushed him onto the bed.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Ushijima asked, looking at the roof. Alex laughed and went over to pat him comfortingly on the shoulder.

“It’s fine, I think were too used to his shit by now,” Ey said. Tendou made a noise but it was muffled because of the blanket. Ey said goodbye and they all went to sleep.

*******

“Wake up fucker! Pay back time!” Alex yelled while ey dumped cold water on Tendou, Ushijima just watching from the doorway. He stayed there even as Tendou woke up and started to chase Alex around the house to get em back.

Ushijima just shook his head and went down to the kitchen to make some eggs for everyone. if there was a prank war later then it was none of his business. The rest of his team and the aftermath of their antics last night would be though. Those two, he swore in his head, were so annoying.


	3. Fake promposals are a dick move (Shino Aburame ft. Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga)

**Idea - Imagine your favorite character joining you at your lunch table when you were sitting alone**

**Character - Shino Aburame ft. Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Height Comparison - I used heights from Part II because the ages would be closer to mine that way. I don't like interacting with people who are really younger than me. It goes Shino, Kiba, then Hinata.**

*******

Alex got up from eir seat quickly and left the classroom. It’s not that AP Environmental Science was hard or the teacher, Ms. Helms, was bad, it’s just that it’s now first lunch and if ey don’t haul ass they would have no time to get in line, get food, and eat. Ah, high school.

Ey entered the hallway and strode quickly through the growing crowds of students glaring at the loud or slow walking ones. Eventually ey got to the staircase and hurried to the cafeteria, throwing eir stuff down at eir normal seat to claim it and getting in line. The next ten minutes were spent waiting for the line to move, getting eir food, and paying before walking back across the cafeteria, waving to some friends along the way. Sitting down at the empty end of the table everyday gashed at Alex inside but ey were used to it. Sometimes friends just don’t want to associate with you anymore and you just have to suck it up and act like nothing happened. In a stroke of bad luck, eir new friend Alex Fierro didn’t have the same lunch as em.

Alex was just moving around eir stuff and getting everything put in the right place when ey felt a presence in front of them. Ey looked up and saw another one of the new kids standing in front of em. It was the kid that everyone said was really creepy. Alex thought that was rude as all hell, like, they may be wearing a lot of layers and you couldn’t really see their face, but that didn’t mean they were terrible. Taking a deep breath, god introductions were terrible, ey introduced emself.

“Hi, my name is Alexander, call me Alex, ey/em pronouns. What about you? And, not trying to be rude, but why are you standing in front of me,” Alex’s voice got softer towards the end, getting more awkward and ey continued speaking. The kid just kept looking at em for a second before nodding.

“My name is Shino Aburame and I use he/him pronouns. Why am I standing in front of you? Because I would like to sit down and eat. Why did I choose this table in particular? Because it has empty spots and you don’t look unpleasant,” he answered. Alex, taken aback from his matter of fact speaking, just nodded and told him it was fine, just pick a seat.

The two sat in silence, eating quietly, Alex with a school lunch and Shino with a lunch from home. The silence, well as silent as a lunch table can be, was grating on Alex’s nerves so ey decided to break it and ask about him.

“So, Shino, why did you transfer here? There have been a strangely large amount of people moving into the school district recently.” Alex asked him. He looked at em, or at least it seemed like he did, and answered.

“My family is composed of bug enthusiasts and we study the various species and their effects on both people and the environment. We moved over here to find differing species than those we are used to,” Shino stated. Alex was a little put off, ey had wanted something a bit more exciting but bugs were still really cool.

“I’m interested now. What kind of bugs do you normally study? I mean you don’t have to tell me if it’s a really private thing but it sounds cool,” Alex said, taking a sip from eir milk after. Shino, being easier to read as time went on, seemed startled but went back to his normal relaxed posture and began talking animatedly about his family and his own work with insects. Alex settled in and listened closely, asking questions every now and again when ey didn’t manage to understand what he meant.

The two talked until it was time to go and Alex had to put eir tray back. Before ey got up and the two left the lunchroom, Alex tapped Shino gently on the arm. When he looked in eir general direction, Alex spoke.

“This might be a bit presumptuous of me, but could you sit with me tomorrow? I didn’t hear about the rest of your work,” Ey said.

“That would be acceptable. Why? Because you are a good listener and you pay attention. I’ll be back tomorrow, goodbye.” Shino nodded at Alex and left, entering the crowd leaving the lunchroom. Alex smiled to emself and grabbed eir stuff, not even caring that ey were smiling like an idiot. Ey had made another friend! These new kids were really great so far.

*******

The following day, Alex went through the same steps as the day before and sat down with eir food in front of them, waiting for Shino to show up. As if there was a schedule in place, Shino showed up in his creepy, oddly silent manner and sat down in front of Alex.

“Hey, how are you doing? I’m alright but I have a test tomorrow that I need to study more for,” Alex said. Shino nodded.

“I’m doing fine as well. Why? Because my studies are progressing at a desirable level. You should have begun studying earlier when you learned of the test in the first place. Any bad grade is your own fault now,” Shino replied. Alex, already used to people telling em versions of that statement just rolled eir eyes and tapped the top of the table twice to get his attention.

“So, you were going to tell me more about your bugs?”

“Of course.” Shino straightened his posture slightly and began where he left off from yesterday.

*******

The two kept meeting at lunch and talking about various topics like what Shino was doing or what new series Alex got into. They didn’t notice that, over time, they had become very knowledgeable about each other and were quite close, or at least Alex didn’t. A couple weeks after the two had started talking at lunch, something minor happened.

“Hey, how’re you doing today. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me? You’re really nice and smart,” the guy said to Alex who was waiting for Shino to come over. The guy, whose name escaped Alex for right now, probably something like Eric, was standing beside em and getting into eir personal space in an effort to seem cool. Mainly Alex was done with him and his gross posing and acting.

“Nope, go to hell. You’re one of those dudes that likes to ask out people for jokes because you and your friends have some kind of cruel kick for it. I’m not about to say yes and be one of the gullible ones,” Alex snapped at Eric, already losing eir patience with him. He tried to act affronted but just laughed at em.

“Not my fault you’re such an easy target. All you do is slink from class to class like you’re some kind of hoity toity bitch. Acting like you’re above other people, like you shit gold or something. You need to be made fun of every now and again to keep your ego from getting too out of bounds,” he said, trying to sound like he was helping em but the mean undertone seeping through his words. Alex quickly stood up, ready to get into his face and fight him when Shino, late today, walked up to the situation. Eric blanched and mumbled something about continuing this later before booking it back to his friends. Alex looked at Shino and they sat down at the table. Alex broke the silence.

“I could’ve handled it myself,” Ey said testily. Ey didn’t need someone treating em like ey were helpless. Shino shook his head minutely and laced his fingers together on the table.

“I don’t doubt that. Why? Because your other friend, Alex Fierro, told me of your history of fighting people who you thought were in the wrong.”

Alex was actually kind of surprised. Mainly at the fact that he knew Alex Fierro instead of the idea that he thought ey could handle emself.

“How do you know Alex? I didn’t think you had any classes with her?”

“We have no classes together but when you mentioned her one day, I decided to talk to her as she is important to you. Alex told me of some things that you haven’t told me yet and how you handle your own problems came up. Why? Because I like to know about my friends,” Shino said, emphasizing the last sentence. Alex smiled at him, anger from the encounter with Eric momentarily forgotten.

“You’re a sweet person, Shino. Anyways, why were you late. You’re so punctual most of the time,” Ey asked him, cocking eir head to the side.

“I stayed after in class for a few minutes as I had some questions for the teacher,” He explained. Alex nodded and the two went to their normal habit of just talking about a topic that came to mind. 

*******

Alex watched as Shino came into the lunchroom one day with two other people in tow, a girl and a boy. As he got closer ey could tell he was aggravated by something. Probably the loud boy ey thought before he stood in front of em.

"These are Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka. This is my friend, Alex. Please behave," Shino said, directing his last words at Kiba. Kiba paid him no attention, walking around the table to sit next to Alex while Hinata sat next to Shino.

Oh, this was gonna be good, Alex thought, already turning and smiling at the both of them. Shino has only seen em when ey are pretty reserved. With someone like Kiba around? Ey can be a handful and seeing Shino's response to that will be the highlight of eir day.

*******

**Quick Note!!**

**I added the encounter with the guy, Eric because one of my big things for when I have friends is that they can't think that I can't handle myself. They have to think that I know what I'm capable of or I'll keep getting mad at them trying to step in.**

**Don't worry, Shino will report him for being a bully though. RIP Eric, lmao.**

**I love all of Team 8 but I decided to cut it off because shenanigans with the entire team can happen later, I wanted this chapter to be mainly Shino and I. And yes, my outward personality reflects what others are like sometimes. That's why around someone like Shino I would be a bit more quiet but if there's someone who's really loud around me like Kiba? I have to be as loud as them so I don't get talked over.**


	4. Coincidence, my ass (Alex Fierro and Huan Beifong)

**Idea - Imagine your favorite character getting jealous when somebody hits on you**

**Character - Alex Fierro and Huan Beifong**

**Height Comparison - Huan doesn't have a canon height, I'm mad. I looked at Korra's canon height though a** nd decided to add a couple inches to it because I think he's just slightly taller than her. Huan then Alex comparison.

*******

Alex Fierro was having an Issue. Magnus, being a great boyfriend was listening to her worry about it. The two of them were in Alex’s room, sitting on the floor with their homework spread out around them, abandoned when Alex started talking.

“Listen, you know that I’m dating you and that I like you right?” Alex asked him, trying to make cure he knew before dropping her bombshell on him. She didn’t want to potentially ruin their relationship but here she is, adding a relationship-ruining-thing into the mix.

“Well I presumed that based on how we’re dating but it’s nice to get confirmation,” Magnus said. “Being serious here, you’re not breaking up with me?” Magnus looked worried here but Alex shook her head at him.

“No, of course not, Maggie! I’m just, this is hard,” Alex complained, putting her head in her hands. Magnus moved over to her side and put an arm around her to offer comfort. The two sat there for a minute before Magnus broached the topic.

“Just tell me what it is. Unless it’s the fact that you like throwing your pots at my head more than me. That would just be cruel,” Magnus joked, trying to lighten the mood. Alex’s little laugh boosted his confidence with the situation, hoping it wasn’t too bad.

“When I was hanging out with Alexander yesterday in the morning, we were just talking and then some random guy came up and hugged em. His name was Amir, and no, not out Amir, just some random kid who Alexander knew. They were talking and when he hit on Alex, I got mad? Annoyed? I don’t get why I’m mad though because we’re friends and I’m already dating you and I just am done with my teenage angst bullshit right now, can we just go back to homework and leave this alone,” Alex pleaded, looking up from her hands as the end. Magnus shook his head and stood his ground when Alex glared at him.

“Nope. This is a healthy relationship and we talk about these things,” Magnus stated. And then ignored Alex’s snippy question about if he learned that from Blitzen and Hearthstone. “If you’re getting jealous about other people hitting on Alexander then you could always ask em out.”

“Sometimes I don’t even think that you’re real when you say things like that, Magnus,” Alex said, looking at him in disbelief. “You literally just told your girlfriend to ask someone else out.”

“If it will make you happy then I don’t see why not.” Magnus said.

“You know what, fine. I’ll ask em out and if ey say yes then we’ll date. Just remember that this was your idea and if i get yelled at for cheating it’s your fault,” Alex said, Magnus just raising his eyebrows at her. “Now the conversation is over and you’re going to teach me about history.”

*******

A similar event was going on somewhere else. This somewhere else was in the Beifong residence between Huan and Opal. Huan was, emphasis on was, making a little sculpture in the living room while Opal was reading when he made an offhand comment.

“So, I think I might talk to someone tomorrow,” Huan said, trying to twist a part of the sculpture just right. It was supposed to represent the duality of identity and Huan wanted to get it to a state of perfection. He didn’t expect Opal to put her book down loudly on the end table and throw herself down next to him on the floor, causing him to start and nearly mess up his work. He narrowed his eyes at her as she looked at him with barely restrained interest.

“Who is it? Is it a boy? Girl? Nonbinary person?” Opal asked him, trying to be gentle about her prying. Huan looked at her with suspicion, wondering why she was so interested but knowing that she meant the best.

“Nonbinary, eir name is Alexander. We’re in the same fourth block and we’ve worked together on some projects. I thought I would get to know them better, Huan said, trying to be nonchalant about it. Opal snapped her fingers, recalling who he was talking about.

“The one who made the pretty layout for the Karl Marx project?”

“Yeah, that's Alexander. I liked eir intelligence and ey are really nice,” Huan said a bit airy.

“So what caused your sudden interest in talking to em?” Opal asked Huan, noticing the start of a blush along Huan’s cheeks. He adjusted the sculpture in front of him before answering Opal.

“Someone asked em out on a date and I decided that if I liked em then I would have to get to know em better before-” The rest of Huan’s sentence was cut off as Opal made a loud noise and hugged him tightly, throwing herself onto him. Huan was used to this, Opal doing a version of getting information and then hugging and encouraging him every time he liked someone even a little bit. Of course, she likely thought this time was a bit more important because Alexander was the first person he has liked since they had moved.

“I’m going to tell everyone,” Opal quickly said before she ran off, Huan staring at the doorway she left through before getting up and tearing after her. Sometimes he wanted to kill her.

*******

Alexander, in the middle of procrastinating on doing eir homework, sneezed twice in quick succession. Ey didn’t think much of it. Maybe ey were getting sick? Ey had been a bit more stressed than normal recently. Alexander brushed it off and went back to watching random YouTube videos.

*******

The next day was when everything happened. Alexander was sitting at a table in the lunchroom in the morning waiting for the school day to start so they could get to class. Ey were working on some doodles they had drawn when someone sat in front of them. Alexander covered the drawings quickly with eir books before looking at the person in front of em. It was just eir friend, Alex Fierro, who was looking kind of nervous, something that was actually unusual for her. She was typically very outspoken so Alexander was worried.

“Hey, how are you today? You look nervous? Did you forget your homework or something?” Alexander asked, emphasizing with her if just forgetting something was the scenario.

“No, that’s not it. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go on with me?” Alex asked, straight to the point. Alexander was surprised. The two had been friends for a while now and this was unsuspected, especially since Alex had a boyfriend.

“Alex, hate to break it to you but you happen to have a boyfriend. Someone you’re in a committed relationship with,” Alexander said, trying to not be as rude as ey would normally be. However, if Alex was trying to cheat on Magnus, especially with em, she was going to get yelled at.

“I know and that’s why I talked to him about this last night. Magnus is fine with me asking you out but if you don't want to then you don’t have to,” Alex said.

“No, no, that’s not the problem. It’s just that, if you’re going to be dating Magnus and me then we’ll have to talk about the relationship and be really open with everything. Sorry if this isn’t making sense, I need to look up more about poly relationships to actually know what I’m talking about,” Alexander said, getting a bit flustered at the end.

“So, you’re saying yes?” Alex asked em, smiling at em. Alexander nodded and the two of them smiled like idiots.

“Yes, you loser.” The bell rang for the day to start but before the two of them parted ways, a thought hit Alexander and ey stopped Alex from leaving.

“Any relationships I have that aren’t with you are primarily a decision of mine, you realize? That’s not to say that I won’t talk to you about them and work things out,” Alexander said, immediately regretting it, thinking that ey sounded a bit rude.

“No, that’s fine. If I decided to be with another person then I would immediately think of myself instead then make sure everyone was fine with it. Sounds bad but it’s true,” Alex flashed em a smile, kissed em on the cheek, and then went off to class. Still reeling at what had just happened, Alexander also went to class.

***

Even at the end of the day, Alexander couldn’t believe what had happened. The cute texts ey had been receiving from Alex all day of course made it seem more real. Walking into eir last class of the day, Sociology with Mrs. Holt, Alexander sat down at eir seat and checked eir phone for another message before getting out eir stuff for class. After the general beginning of class events, like watching the news and talking a couple pages of notes, the class was left alone to work on some vocabulary. Alexander, preparing to work alone, just started on the couple of words when someone sat in the chair next to em. Looking to the side, Alexander saw one of eir friends in the class, Huan. They had worked together sometimes and Huan was a lovely person to be around.

“Hey, Huan. How are you?” Alexander asked. Strangely enough, people had been more nervous around em today. First Alex and now Huan.

“I’m doing fine, I’ve started a new sculpture recently and I’m looking forward to the end product. You?” Huan asked em back.

“Uh, something really great happened earlier but I’d rather not talk about it,” Alexander said happily. Huan seemed to steel himself before he spoke next.

“I realize this is forward but I would like to know if you would like to go out with me,” Huan said fast, his voice highly embarrassed. Alexander laughed but regretted it when Huan’s face fell. Alexander patted his shoulder before getting control over emself.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh, it was just an involuntary response. I mean, I’d like to say yes right now but I have to ask my girlfriend about it first if that’s okay with you,” Alexander said, trying not to sound too excessively awkward. Huan, while slightly taken aback at the girlfriend comment, just accepted and waited as Alexander pulled out eir phono and sent a quick message to Alex. While the two were waiting they made some small talk and did their work for the class. Eventually the silence was broken by the small buzz of Alexander’s phone. Ey checked it real quick and ey smiled at it.

Alexander nudged Huan. “My girlfriend said yes so if you’re down for it I can also date you? Unless you’re one for a one person only committed relationship type of deal. We were going to have a talk today after school about boundaries and how the whole poly relationship will work if you want in,” Alexander asked, not looking him in the eyes and instead paying a large amount of eir attention of the coloring of the age in front of em. Huan gently touched eir chin and turned eir face towards him, letting go once ey were actually looking at him. Huan wasn’t nervous or mad anymore but was looking calmer.

“I’d be honored to be a part of the discussion. Can I know who your girlfriend is so I don’t go into the talk blind?” Huan asked. Alexander smirked at him, amusement in eir eyes.

“Nope,” ey said, popping the word. “If she doesn’t know the you won’t. I kind of want to see your reactions to each other. Is that alright?” Alexander said, making sure that their little joke wasn’t going to make Huan mad. He said it was fine and, the two of them finally done with their work, just started to get to know each other better, this time more personally.

*******

**Quick Note!!**

The poly negotiations will be in another chapter because wow, this chapter’s length got away from me! Just gonna say that Magnus will be the most amused one there as Huan, Alex, and I are all nervous moody sarcastic wrecks. Also, Alex and I both being green haired little nonbinary shits, those are also traits shared by Huan Beifong. You guessed it, I have a type.


	5. Coincidence, I think not! (Alex Fierro, Huan Beifong, and Magnus Chase)

**Idea - Cont. of previous chapter - poly negotiation time**

**Character - Alex Fierro, Huan Beifong, and Magnus Chase**

**Height Comparison - I added a Magnus comparison to the line up! I used Kurt Cobain's height for him ngl. Goes Alex then Huan then Magnus.**

 

*******

“So, this is awkward,” Magnus said, breaking the silence. After school that day, the four of them gathered in Alexander’s house and were just sitting in the living room, exchanging pleasantries before it fell silent, prompting Magnus to speak. Alexander let out a little giggle and agreed with him. This seemed to have partially broken the awkward atmosphere.

“Yeah, you can say that. We should actually talk about what’s going on. Namely everyone in this room dating at least one other person, and in case of Alex and I two people, in the room,” Alexander said, trying to just start the discussion.

“Don’t call me out like that,” Alex joked with em, lightening the mood further.

The four of them were splayed out on the couch and loveseat in the room, Magnus sprawled along the loveseat alone with Alex, Alexander, and Huan sitting on the couch in that order, all of them a bit stiff.

“Magnus, why are you just sitting over there alone?” Huan asked him. Magnus smiled.

“Because this,” he said, making a hand gesture that encompassed all of the people on the couch, “Is the funniest and cutest thing today. You’re all so awkward and closed off.” Alex made a rude gesture at Magnus and Huan rolled his eyes, Alexander just shaking eir head.

“So we should talk about how this will work especially just general relationship things. For example, I’m asexual so I’m never going to do the do with anyone,” Alexander said, taking control of the situation again, flushing when Alex laughed at em.

“Do the do? What are you six?” Alex mocked. Alexander gave her a Look.

“Seeing as we’re all painfully awkward, I decided to censor myself a bit to save us from further embarrassment,” Alexander reasoned.

“Good point,” Alex said, agreeing with em. Alexander calmed down a bit and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and pulling it around emself. “And that’s fine with me, I don’t see why it wouldn’t be fine,” Alex continued. Alexander laughed a bit self-consciously, half because eir upcoming story and half because ey couldn’t believe that these lovely people were real.

“Someone I used to date literally broke down because I told him I was ace. Can you even believe that?” Alexander said. Huan nodded from beside em.

“Yeah, one of my old boyfriends dumped me because me being gray-ace was too high maintenance for him.,” Huan said, wrinkling his nose at the end. He reclined more comfortably against the arm of the couch.

“No way someone said that? How is that high maintenance in any way,” Alexander said, laughing at the thought of that. Huan shrugged.

“I think we can all agree that it’s all the fault of cishets,” Magnus said from the loveseat. Everyone chimed in with their confirmation “Talking about cishets,” Magnus said, sitting up. “You should know I’m trans and ready to fight.”

“Nice to meet you trans, I’m dad,” Alexander said then slapped eir hands over eir mouth, disbelief that ey actually said said radiating from em. Huan choked and Alex let out a bark  of laughter, Magnus pouted, looking like Alexander just kicked his dog. Alexander turned and buried eir face into the back of the couch and died inside. After recovering from eir mini shame spiral, ey decided to turn back around.

“That’s cool, I’m nonbinary.” Haun added, the rest of them smiling and telling him he didn’t have to come out if he didn’t want to but Huan just said he wanted to.

“So we just need to follow three main rules, I think,” Alexander said, going back to the main reason everyone was actually here, “From what I’ve seen poly relations like this need good communication, like being really open when things bother us, and a lot of mutual trust.”

“That sounds easy enough,” Huan said. Then to be a little shit he added, “Is there a calendar we should follow?” Alexander groaned at him and threw the blanket ey had over his head. The meeting, that was already pitiful as it was, descended into play fighting, Alex joining Alexander against Huan while Magnus cheered both sides on simultaneously. Huan lost to the combined might of Alexander and Alex. Everyone calmed down after a minute of two of getting pillows and the blanket straightened out.

Eventually, everyone got hungry and they agreed on ordering some pizza, all of them chipping in when the pizza guy came and they gave him a nice tip. They all cuddled up on the couch this time with Alex’s head on Magnus’ shoulder, Alexander and Alex’s legs curling together, and Alexander sitting in Huan’s lap, all of them eating and being general nerds.

“So can I fight the two people you guys were talking about earlier?” Magnus said, Alex nodding alongside him.

“Tempting but no,” Huan said.

“I got his address if you want it,” Alexander said, sitting up. Mangus and Huan quickly shut down the two of them, not wanting their significant others to be charged with assault.

“Fine, fine, I won’t give out his address,” Alex conceded. “You want his name though?” Alex clapped her hands in potentially murderous glee.

“I give up by now,” Magnus said, locking eyes with Huan over the two in the middle planning something and laughing about it.

“I’m starting to think I’m going to give up on a lot of things from now on,” Huan said, smiling and kissing the top of Alexander’s head. Alexander stopped eir planning and turned to kiss Huan on the cheek, kind of embarrassed afterwards because ey weren't used to PDA. Alexander decided to be slightly annoying for a second to distract.

“From now on I want more cuddles and general physical affection,” Alexander said, completely serious. Ey wanted all of it right now. Even sitting like this on the couch with everyone made em feel content and gushy inside.

“Even from me,” Magnus asked. Alexander nodded at him, standing eir ground.

“You betcha, loser. I want your school and our school to think that I’m a double homewrecker , ruining your relationship and cheating on Huan all the while,” Alex joked.

“You’re cheating on me. I’m hurt really. I never even suspected anything,” Huan drawled from behind em.

“Oh hell yeah, I like that idea,” Alex said, smiling at em. Magnus shook his head, drawing Alex’s attention.

“We need to tell all of our friends about this so they don’t kill us or Alexander,” Magnus reasoned. “An angry Samirah yelling at me for cheating on you would be terrifying.” Magnus said, a horrified look coming over his face at the last sentence. Alex also looked horrified, Huan and Alexander just wondering what both have them done in the past to know how it would feel like to get yelled at.

“Yeah, I should probably also tell my family about this,” Huan said. “All of you will eventually be invited over for dinner with my entire family.”

“Oh, the shovel talk. I’m ready for that,” Alexander said, getting star eyes. “I’ve never had a shovel talk before.” The other three stared at em.

“Sure, you can get all the talks you want from my family and friends,” Magnus said. “My cousin might even talk to you if you’re lucky.”

“You might not be able to tell but right now I’m just so happy I’m dating cute nice people? Oh no, shovel talks, I’m terrified,” Alexander said flippantly. Then ey were being hugged by everyone else there, pizza being placed on side tables and the coffee table so nothing got spilled. Alexander just sank into the cuddle pile and enjoyed the moment. Even if things didn't work out that smoothly right now, they all would work together to fix the issues and get past them.

*******

**Quick Note!!**

I like when people mention like some random prop, for example pizza, and at least make another effort to mention it again. I don't like when things like that just disappear.


	6. Bad Business (Eridan Ampora)

**Idea - Imagine your favorite character playing a game at an amusement park, and when they win, they give you the prize - a giant stuffed animal**

**Character - Eridan Ampora**

**Height Comparison - I'm all for short seadweller, ngl.**

*******

Alex finished getting ready in front of eir mirror, adding final touches on eir make-up before running downstairs. Ey grabbed eir wallet and purse before getting in eir car and leaving the house. Ey were going to an amusement park that had been set up recently nearby that ey had been wanting to go to for a few days now. Since ey didn’t want to go alone, ey had invited one of eir friends, Eridan, to come along with em. He had agreed to go and now ey were going to go meet up with him there.

Alex drove for a while and eventually parked in a spot close to the park. Ey got out and walked to the park’s entrance. It wasn’t that far, only a couple of minutes walk. When ey got to the entrance of the park, ey saw Eridan waiting for em to the side so he didn’t bother the other people buying tickets and going in. Walking up to him Alex got his attention.

“Hey, babe! I’m so happy that you’re still waiting for me! I’m sorry for running late, I had to get presentable,” Alex explained, gesturing to eir entire being and getting really flustered. Eridan just shrugged and brushed it off.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t waiting that long anyways. Let’s just go in already. I bought the tickets while waiting,” Eridan said, linking his arm with Alex. The two entered the park after getting their tickets stamped. Eridan, instead of heading to a ride or booth right away, pulled em to a bench and sat down.

“Now, we’re going to catch up real quick. I feel like we barely talk anemonemore,” Eridan said, causing Alex to giggle furiously.

“Can’t believe you still use fish puns, you dork. It’s likely my fault. For some reason I get really overwhelmed with talking online? And then I say bye and leave for thirty years,” Alex joked, trying to distract him from eir incompetence. He stared at Alex for a minute before dropping the subject.

“So I heard you’re now in a relationship and from the gossip chain no less,” Eridan teased, trying to pull of a stern tone but his wiggling ear fins gave him away. Alex rolled eir eyes at him and laughed.

“Yes, I’m dating some people. Their names are Huan and Alex. I don’t know if you know them or not,” Alex said

“Dyed hair? For both of them?” Eridan asked.

“Yeah.”

“Wow. Your entire relationship is nonbinary little shits with green hair. What has the world come to? How many of you are there in the world,” Eridan asked and Alex smacked his arm lightly.

“Shut up. Oddly true though. Wait. Holy shit, I have a type,” Alex realized and Eridan just groaned and shook his head. The two of them continued to catch up about school and any other important events that had happened before they finally decided to get up and go on rides. A couple of rollercoasters and Eridan throwing up in a trash can later, and they decided to stop going on rides for a while.

Eridan and Alex made their way to booths set up, some for food and some for games.

“I am going to waste all of my money on these games just so I can get the prizes,” Alex stated matter of factly, eyes getting wide and sparkly in anticipation. 

“How about we work the system?” Eridan asked slyly, still a bit pale from being sick earlier. Alex tilted eir head.

“What do you mean by that?” Alex asked him, kind of scared as to what he was getting at. Eridan smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.

“ _ Watch. _ ”

*******

Eridan was shooting the targets with pinpoint accuracy, the targets getting bullseye or close to it. Alex was just standing to the side, eyes wide and mouth partially hanging open. Alex wasn’t the only one in this state, the game’s operator and some other people who had gathered around the booth were also watching in shock. Eridan finished shooting the targets, put down the little toy gun for the game, and gave a mocking bow to the spectators. Alex just laughed at the showboating but clapped along with the other spectators.

“How did you just do that?” THe operator asked. “I know that the sights on those guns aren’t good. When you were aiming, you should have been off.” Some people who had tried the game before Eridan muttered angrily at the fact. Alex hoped they got their money back. Intentionally messing up people’s chances was kind of really fucked up. 

“I’m a good marksman. Now, I believe you owe me a prize. Do you want the bear, the penguin, or the snake?” Eridan said, directing the question towards Alex. Ey pondered for a second.

“Kind of want the snake and the penguin. It’s hard to decide,” Alex said.

“How about you don’t report me and you can have both,” The operator said. “Even the people who lost can get a small stuffed animal.” The crowd stopped their muttering and agreed to the offer. Alex just shrugged and nodded, Eridan handing em eir prizes from the top shelf.

*******

“Oh mighty Eridan! Uncovering corrupt business practices and vanquishing evil targets! I am at your mercy!” Alex exclaimed, giggling at the end of eir statement. Alex was struggling to hold onto the giant penguin and see where ey were going at the same time. Eridan smiled and stuck his tongue out, stuffed snake wrapped around his body awkwardly. The two of them got to Alex’s car with some difficulty and shoved the stuffed animals into the backseat, making sure there was a clear area behind the rear view mirror for safety. Alex slammed the door closed while Eridan closed it more gently.

“You should really treat your stuff better,” Eridan said. Alex rolled eir eyes.

“Whatever my dude, my car is so old, there’s little I could do to it.” Alex said, Eridan agreeing after a minute. Alex walked around to Eridan’s side and stopped in front of him.

“Thanks for coming today, I was hoping we could do something together and just catch up. Oh, and thanks for winning me the stuffed animals, that was really sweet,” Alex gushed, trying to convey how much ey appreciated the day. Ey had been in a depressive funk for the longest time and ey think this will help em get over it faster. Eridan flushed a deep violet and turned his head to hide his face partially in his cape’s giant collar.

“It was nofin,” He said, his stutter getting more pronounced. Alex beamed at him and gave him a hug, wrapping eir arms around his neck. Eridan was stiff for a second before relaxing and hugging back. 

The two let go and straightened themselves out. They said goodbye and parted ways; Alex getting in eir car and driving away and Eridan walking back to his house.

*******

**Quick note!!**

This ended kind of abruptly. Whoops.


	7. Awkward... (Alex Fierro, Huan Beifong, and Magnus Chase)

**Idea - I wanted a cringe-y family dinner scenario so this is the first of three, lmao.**

**Character - Alex Fierro, Huan Beifong, and Magnus Chase**

**Height Comparison - Alex then Huan then Magnus**

*******

“Is everyone ready yet? Oh god, we’re going to be late at this rate,” Huan said, getting more flustered as time went on. Alexander and Alex leaned out of the bathroom door to look at Huan pacing in the hallway. Magnus was sitting on the windowsill at the end of the hall, surprised at how worked up Huan had gotten over the last ten minutes.

“Love, are you alright?” Alexander asked, putting down eir eyeliner on the bathroom counter and walking out to stand in front of Huan. He just sighed and dropped his head so his chin was resting on the top of Alexander’s head, mussing up eir hair a bit. Alexander just tolerated it and wrapped eir arms around Huan, half to comfort him and half because ey are really bad at keeping eir balance in heels while standing still. Alex made kissy noises behind them and Alexander could see Magnus making a heart with his hands.

“No, I’m not alright. I’m stressed and I want my family to like you,” Huan mumbled into Alexander’s hair and Alexander tried to hide eir huge, goofy smile.

“You two are sickening,” Alex said gleefully. “Is this what Mallory said we’re like?” Alex asked Magnus who then blushed brightly.

“Mallory has no room to talk with how she and Halfborn act sometimes,” Magnus grumbled. While Magnus and Alex were talking, Alexander was calming Huan more, whispering reassurances to him. Eventually they all got themselves put together, Huan and Magnus having Alexander tie their ties, Alex and Alexander touching up anywhere that was needed, and grabbing phones and bags and host gifts.

All of their things gathered and everyone being vaguely calm, they all got into Alexander’s car and started to drive to Huan’s house.

The poly squad had arranged their schedules for the next three weeks in order to have dinners with everyone’s families and the first dinner was at Huan’s house. They had gone to Alexander’s house to hang out and then get ready in order to prepare. While Magnus, Alexander, and Alex were all neutral or excited about meeting the Beifongs, Huan was working himself into a tizzy about the whole scenario and had gone over his family tree, everyone’s personalities and likes, and what not to say and do four times by the time they had finished getting ready

With Alex driving, Huan, Magnus, and Alexander were talking and dancing, Alexander in the front seat and Magnus and Huan in the back. The ridiculous singing had seemed to calm down Huan a bit but the other three were nervous about how he would be acting in front of his family if he was already this anxious without seeming them.

*******

The group was standing on the doorstep of Huan’s house as Huan ran them through some quick last minute instructions.

“My mom and dad are nice to people, my aunt is a police chief so no joking about drugs or anything, two younger excitable brothers, one gossipy younger sister, and one gross older brother with his girlfriend Kuvira. I’m out for gender and sexuality so you don’t have to worry about that. Say your pronouns and name and everyone will pick them up or they’ll get fought,” Huan ran though, some words running together in how fast he was saying them. The rest of the group just nodded and smiled to reassure him. Huan seemed to be waiting  on something so Alex took initiative and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and a tall older woman stood there. The group, from how detailed Huan had gotten in his descriptions of everyone earlier, knew that the woman had to be his aunt, Lin Beifong and they all get what he meant by calling her intimidating.

“So these must be your partners,” Lin said, her tone making her words seen negative. Magnus’ and Alex’s shoulders curled in a little at the sentence but Alexander squared eir shoulders and smiled flintily at Lin.

“Yes, ma’am. We’re all of Huan’s partners and his partner’s partners. I’m Alexander, his actual partner. This is Alex, my girlfriend, and Magnus, her boyfriend. It’s a pleasure meeting you,” Alexander said. Huan gave em a look of ‘what-the-actual-hell-are-you-doing’ while Alex was stifling laughter and Magnus was smiling at em. Lin gave em a dark once-over before nodding and stepping to the side, gesturing for all of them to enter the house.

“Not bad, kid,” Lin said lowly when Alexander passed by her.

After all of them got in and took off their shoes to leave by the door, Lin and Huan led them to the dining room so the real festivities could commence.

*******

With the room full of Beifongs and partners, the noise level was lower than it likely should have been, everyone being quiet while they were judging or being judged.

“The flowers you brought were lovely, thank you for them,” Suyin said, breaking the silence. Conversation puttered out to watch what would happen, even Wing and Wei who were playing towards the end of the table.

“No problem, ma’am. They looked picturesque and I thought that you would like them,” Alex said, responding to Suyin. “If you don’t mind me asking where’s the rest of the family? Huan told us about his father and older brother and I haven’t seen them yet.”

“I think dad’s in the workshop with Baatar right now,” Wing piped up, messing with a piece of scrap metal. Wei nodded and did something that made Wing yell out.

“Yes, Baatar and Baatar Jr. are in the workshop. Hey should be done soon and join us soon,” Suyin said, not worried that the two were late. Opal from further down the table was rolling her eyes though.

“If they remember that we’re having guests over tonight then it will be a minor miracle,” Opal joked. Alexander laughed at what she said before stopping, becoming self conscious about eir laugh. Just as Alexander calmed down, two people rushed into the room, presumably Baatar and Baatar Jr. Suyin stood up and hugged the both of them before everyone got settled again and introductions could start.

“Hello, I’m Baatar, he/him, and sorry for being a bit late to dinner. I was working on something and time just got away from me,” Baatar said, looking sheepish. Alex and Magnus immediately liked the calm aura he gave off while Alexander was excited at knowing what he was working on.

“I’m Baatar Jr. and it’s nice to meet you,” the other boy introduced, revealing himself as Huan’s older brother.

“It’s nice to meet you all. My name is Magnus, he/him pronouns,” Magnus said, starting the introduction spiel over again.

“Alex and I’m she/her right now,” Alex waved at them.

“Just call me Alexander right now and I use ey/em pronouns,” Alexander finished and ey glared at Baatar Jr. when he snorted slightly, having a faintly mocking look on his face. “Is there a problem?” Alexander asked, preparing for an argument and being hated by Huan’s family forever.

“Just your pronouns, I've never heard anything like them before.” With Baatar Jr.’s words, the entire table fell silent and, Alexander sitting up straighter and the rest.

“Well, now you have,” Alexander said, eir answer was a bit curt, not wanting to start anything. Huan was gripping his fork tightly next to Alexander and was looking at the wall.

“Yeah, and now I have a new joke to tell. Kids will tell people to call they anything these days,” Baatar Jr said. The room froze and a multitude of things happened nearly simultaneously.

“That’s enough! Baatar, apologize, now,” Suyin snapped, ending the confrontation. Alex stood up and snapped something in Norse, Magnus nodded at what she said and added onto what she had said. Huan let go of his fork and reached over to grab Alexander’s hand.  Alexander flushed in embarrassment and looked at eir hand and Huan’s while Baatar Jr. got into an argument with Suyin. Eventually he lost and deflated.

“My apologies, Alexander. I was out of line,” Baatar said and the table became slightly less tense, small conversation hesitantly starting again. But the dinner was tainted and Alexander wanted it to end soon, not wanting to deal with anything else.

*******

Huan and the rest of the group were standing in front of the front door talking quietly and getting ready to leave.

“Does your family think the same as Baatar Jr?” Alexander asked quietly after slipping on eir shoes.

“If they do then I’ll fight him,” Alex said, slipping her shoes back on. Magnus was doing the same but tripped a little when putting on his shoes and stumbled a bit. Huan shook his head before answering.

“Baatar is a dick. No one else does that kind of stuff,”

“Are you sure,” Alexander said, trying to make sure.

“I saw some of their faces when Baatar said that and they were all shocked and mad. They wouldn’t look like that if they agreed with him,” Magnus said, still sounding mad from earlier. Alexander tried to calm down.

Alexander fiddled with eir bracelet. “Is it fine if all I want to do right now is to go home and sleep?” Ey asked. The rest of the group vehemently said that it was fine.

Suyin and Baatar Sr. came into the little room, standing a couple feet away from them all.

“I’m sorry for what Baatar Jr. said, I don’t understand where he got the idea that saying those things were okay from,” Suyin said, looking and sounding apologetic. Baatar Sr. agreed with her.

“It’s fine, I know it’s not a you thing, but it’s a him thing,” Alexander said.

“He’s going to be talked to about this. I just wish your first encounter with us was better,” Baatar Sr. added, looking a bit sheepish. Alexander didn’t know how to answer without sounding really cheesy but Magnus jumped in.

“It was great, really. Before Baatar Jr. came in we were all having a good time,” Magnus said. Suyin and Baatar Sr. smiled and Suyin reached out to shake Magnus’ hand.

“Thank you all for coming and meeting us. You must have been really nervous. We’re going to bed now, have a night night and be safe,” Suyin said ad then the couple left the squad alone.

Everyone made some quick goodbyes, Alexander kissing Huan’s cheek and Alex and Magnus hugging him, and the three that didn’t live in the house left. They got into Alexander’s car and after a minute of driving away, the three of them cracked up laughing.

“That was so uncomfortable,” Alex said incredulously. “Are all the dinners going to be like that?”

“Probably,” Alexander said, shaking eir head.

Alexander drove to Alex and Samirah’s house and Magnus’ hose and dropped the two off before ey went home. Ey entered the house, went to eir room, and got into comfy clothing before ey jumped into bed and fell asleep.

 

Alexander’s eyes shot open and ey sat up in bed, realizing something horrible.  There were going to be two more dinners like the Beifong dinner.

Shit.

*******

**Quick Note!!**

I struggled writing this? Don't know why.

ALSO I HATE BAATAR JR. 

That's all, thanks for reading!!


End file.
